Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
With advances in networking and computing technology, it is now commonplace for devices to receive and play out media being streamed in real time from a network server. In practice, for instance, a device may be programmed or otherwise arranged with a media player that provides a user interface at which the device can receive a user request for streaming playout of particular media. The media player may then cause the device to interact with a server according to an agreed protocol (such as the Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP), the Real Time Streaming Protocol (RTSP), the Real-time Transport Protocol (RTP), the Real Time Control Protocol (RTCP), and the Real Time Messaging Protocol (RTMP)), to request the server to stream the particular media. As the device receives the media streamed in response from the server, the device may then play out the media at the user interface for the user's enjoyment.